EdUcation Is Good For You
by monkeyshoe
Summary: Eddy starts a school, but only Johnny and Plank sign up. Madness ensues. Oneshot.


Ed-ucation Is Good For You

Praise the lord, my first E,E N' E fic. This reminds me of the time that I ate a luncheon meat, cheese cracker, and chocolate finger sandwich when suddenly… Heck, I won't bore you with that story. Here it is:

Ed-ucation Is Good For You

Eddy was tired of being on school. He didn't care if education was good for people, he was bored bored BORED. Double-D looked happy enough, sitting there, paying attention, and Ed was happy though, but that was because he found a ball of yarn in his desk.

Eddy sighed. He wished it was summer again. Then he could go out and scam the kids for money with his brilliant scam ideas. Oh, the days of summer are the best, good weather guaranteed, and a sense of being free.

How he wanted to be out of school. How he wanted all those teachers to get lost and out of his life, I mean, they probably make a lot of money doing this job…

Wait, money… Eddy smiled his evil smile. The smile he always got whenever he got an idea for a scam.

After school that day, Eddy grabbed Ed and Double-D and pulled them over to him. "Guys, I have a great plan to make some money."

"We're going to sell buttered toast?"

"No, Ed."

"Gravy?"

"No, Ed."

"Buttered toast WITH gravy? Hey, THAT'S THE BEST IDEA EVER!"

"Ed, shut up!" Eddy let go of the two of them. "I was thinking in the middle of class…"

"Oh, really? You don't normally do that, Eddy." Said Double-D.

"Shut up, Double-D. What I'm saying is, we start a school and make the kids pay 25 cents to go!"

"Eddy, even though I myself like school and can't understand why no one else does, I know that no one in the cul-de-sac will want to pay 25 cents to go to a school run by YOU."

"What if we pay THEM 25 cents?" asked Ed.

"Ed, we don't have 25 cents to start off with." Said Eddy. "I know that no one will want to go to a school and pay for it, that's why we will a start a school, but not tell them that it's a school."

Ed and Eddy ran off to get the stuff they needed to make the school. Double-D sighed and followed.

So the next day, they had out a sign saying "All Kids Must Come Here". Eventually, Johnny and Plank knocked on the door. Eddy opened it up and said "If you want to see what this is, you have to pay 25 cents." He brought out a jar.

Johnny smiled "Okay." He fished out 25 cents from his pocket and put it in the jar.

Eddy took the jar and said. "Alright, come in!"

Johnny came in and saw the Ed's makeshift classroom. There were a few chairs with pieces of paper and pencils in front of them. There was a desk in the front with Double-D sitting behind it.

"Welcome Johnny, to St. Ed's School."

"School?" asked Johnny. He looked at Plank. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't worry, Johnny, my boy! This is a fun school! Now, what's our lesson for today, Double-D?"

Double-D sighed. "Today we're learning about the history of…" He sighed again. "Fudge."

Johnny perked up his head. "Fudge? I LIKE FUDGE!"

"Yes, of course you do. Now, fudge…"

Johnny was now running around the room. "Fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge fudge FUDGE! FUDGE! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!"

Double-D raised his eyebrow. "Right, I can see that you have established the fact that you like fudge, but…"

Johnny put his hands in his pockets and brought out two handfuls of fudge. "FUDGE!" he rubbed the fudge on his clothes and jumped over to Ed.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge!" he shouted.

Ed understood what Johnny wanted to do. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge!" he shouted back.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge!"

Johnny held his breath. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!"

Ed could tell he was beat. "Uh… Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutered Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooast!"

Johnny laughed. "Good one."

Double-D raised his eyebrow again. "Where's Eddy?" He checked outside, where he saw Eddy looking at the jar, drooling at the 25 cents.

"Eddy, there's a bit of a commotion in here about fudge…"

"Then start teaching something else, will ya? I'm busy here!"

Double-D sighed and went back inside.

"Seeing as how fudge makes Johnny hyper…"

"FUDGE!"

"I will be teaching something else. I will be teaching you about… The Great Depression."

Johnny stood there. Then shouted "DEPRESSION! WOOO" He then ran around the place, unable to control his hyper-ness, shouting with Ed and breaking things.

"Johnny stop!" shouted Double-D, but it was no use.

Eddy stopped looking at his 25 cents to look at the school he had made, it was shaking and there shouts coming from inside. He walked in. "What's going on here?"

The second he came in, the school collapsed.

When the dust settled, there was nothing but wooden rubble left. Johnny poked his head through the wood. "Wow, Eddy, that was great, thanks! I'll defiantly come back here tomorrow!"

Eddy scowled. "Don't bother. The school is closed."

"Okay." Johnny walked out and ran away with Plank. "Thanks again!"

Eddy then realised something. "Wait a minute, where's the jar?" He looked around and digged in. "Ha-Ha! I found it!" He brought out the jar. "Hey, where's the money?"

"It must have fallen out." Said Double-D, coughing.

"NO!" Eddy digged in and started searching for the coin. "I can't find it!"

He continued searching for it, while the coin itself rolled away from the rubble. He still searched for it a few hours after, when Double-D had long gone home to have a shower. Ed was still there.

"It must be here somewhere!" said Eddy.

"DEPRESSION!" Shouted Ed.

THE END

Well, I think it wasn't bad. What do you think? Please review and tell me what you like or didn't like about it. Thanks.


End file.
